


Frustration

by mingxingxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingxingxing/pseuds/mingxingxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, trying to figure out a tricky mind of a complicated persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:  
> My drabble on Hisoka. As I continues, he is such a dark character, it become very twisted. This might happens after chapter 357, I think. Good health to Togashi, hopefully your back will return to normal!

Hisoka is currently resting after all the adrenaline left his body. Turns out his body can only handle that much. He needs to recuperate before confronting the spiders again.

 

* * *

 

 

Why would he wanted to pursue the spider?

It’s hard to understand how his own mind works. It’s probably to get back at Chrollo after his defeat. Or because he wants to make Machi thinks only of him.

Machi. That sexy, strong, and stoic woman. It’s a first for Hisoka to be attracted to a woman. Most women are weak, while few that are strong are unattractive. He was quite shocked when he is actually wanted to be together with a woman. He got a normal sexual desire too.

She always rebuffed his advances. A transmuter herself, she knows that transmuters care nothing about the world in general, but hey, they are pretty much loyal to their close friends. Take her, for example. She is so freaking loyal to her troops while treating other human like trash. He is also have a good mutualism symbiosis with Illumi, though he can’t helped but to annoy him from time to time, it’s in his blood.

He wonder how he can make her fall for him. Hisoka is every inch of a fighter, not a lover. It increased his will to fight Chrollo. Machi holds her leader in high regard. Will Machi pursue him if he kill Chrollo? Or will she mourn his death? She did promise to kill him if he killed Chrollo, much to his delight. He can’t wait for the chase. Who will be the chaser and the chased one?

 

* * *

 

 

The fight is truly a wakeup call. Chrollo actually outdid him so well. Hisoka now knows that he can’t fight him straight. He will need let his brain to take the job, rather than his reflexes as usual. He is so excited. While he believe himself to be the strongest, what a bleak world would it be to find out that he wins every battle easily? How can he feel alive?

Of course, Hisoka must return the favour that he owes to Chrollo. His losing the game also means that there won’t be pursuing between him and Machi. Can’t have that, don’t we?

So he decides that the rest of the troops will be his next hunt. And how he revels on it. The sheer pleasure of seeing Machi lost her composure completely. He absolutely loves on how she glowered at him. Her promise to pursue him and to kill him. He can’t wait for the realization.

  

* * *

                                                                                                                 

Now, who he will kill next? Of Chrollo and Machi, he wants to leave Machi as the dessert, but is she willing to wait? Will Chrollo lets Machi pursue him? Or will he pursue Hisoka himself? Or will the rest of the spiders decide to take him together?

Should he joins the expedition to Dark Continent? Will all remaining spiders gather for their next heist? Or they decide to change their objective?

 

* * *

 

 

Then he remembered how Machi body feels. Strong yet soft with intoxicating scent of a woman and a survivor. Damn! Turns out sexual frustration is as frustrating as battle frustration. She drives him crazy.

‘ _Hate me, think of me always. For hate is just another side of a coin to love._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, this is my first fanfic for Hunter x Hunter


End file.
